


A Series Of SasuNaru One-Shots

by MinYuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, Yaoi, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna
Summary: ♥As the title say this is going to be a series of sasunaru one-shotssome heart breaken while others are funny and cute i'm not gonna lie toyou there may be a little lemon here and there but nothing to 'HUGE' or'extreme' if you catch my drift anyways i will label the lemon ones onthe titles so you can skip them if you want this is all yaoi boyxboy ifyou don't like yaoi don't you dare click on this story♥
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki - Relationship, Sasuke Uchiha - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. ♥An Evil Story About Age Difference♥

Sasuke Age :16-17 , Naruto Age: 7-8  
Little Naruto->

* * *

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend they met when naruto was 7 he was being picked on by some kids bigger than him,older than him not to mention they were chunin sure it wouldn't seem much to some with a higher ranking or could defend one's self but naruto wasn't either of those things. He was small and weak he didn’t like violence it was one of the reason people made fun of him.

Because they thought naruto was more like a girl than a boy that and because of what was inside of him. The nine-tails sealed within him, his whisker marks on his cheeks were scars rather not get too much into detail to put it short though they were caused by kyuubi. 

Sasuke was a jounin of the hidden leaf, on his way back from turning his mission report to the hokage he happened to come across naruto. There were a group of boys 3 at least all kicking him, some even throwing rocks at him. Naruto didn’t know what to do he curled up in a ball his hands over his head saying “pl-please...stop it”

Of course the boys didn’t listen to him and kept hitting,kicking and throwing rocks at him. Sasuke knew he had to do something but he just froze in shock the hidden leaf was know for the kindness and hospitality and yet there were kids like these boys that showed none of the things konoha was known for.

They finally left when there parents came to get them the most shocking part of it all was they didn’t say anything they just looked at naruto with disgust scoffing dirt(dust) in his face before walking away. Before sasuke had a chance to talk to naruto he ran away far away.

Day after Day sasuke watched naruto get picked on by the same people get thrown around by parents and rejected by the same pink haired girl. It was then sasuke had enough of seeing the poor little blonde boy who somehow continued to smile so brightly get picked on. As a fist was flying towards him sasuke stepped in and blocked it.

“You shouldn’t pick on others who can’t defend themselves” sasuke spoke coldly activating his sharingan. The boys ran away home scared to have pissed off the uchiha. Sasuke looked down at naruto who looked up at him in awe but slightly angry “I didn’t need you standing up for me i can take care of myself” he mumbled crossing his arms puffing out his cheeks.

Sasuke reached down to pick up naruto but before he could even lay a finger on the little boy naruto started to shiver in fear “you're bigger than them...so your gonna pick on me too...right?” naruto thought out loud holding his hand in front of him. Sasuke eyes softened at the sight before him he placed a hand on naruto’s shoulder “i won’t hurt you naru-” “LIKE HELL YOU WON’T!!! you're like everyone else from this village you’ll hit me kick me punch me make fun of me” naruto screamed.

Sasuke just pulled naruto into a warm embrace “it’s ok to cry sometimes you know let it all out” sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto’s eyes widen some in shock and just like that waterfalls of his tears streamed down his tan whiskered cheeks as he sobbed into the older males arms. Sasuke understood what naruto was going through when he was younger he too used to be picked on just like him.

Naruto’s cries soon turned into sniffles but the tears never left his face “where do you live anyways little one?” sasuke asked walking past the lake with naruto his big hand holding tight to naruto’s small one. Naruto looked down sadly “i-i don’t know…” he spoke not meeting the gaze of the raven.

“Don’t be silly everyone has a home. What about your parents?” sasuke asked naruto looked into the onyx eyes of the raven on brink of tears “i don’t have any…*cries*i don’t have a home…*cries*” he hugged tight to the older male. Sasuke sighed depressingly he never knew and yet this little boy before him always smiled with so much joy and yet he had nothing.

“Hey, now don’t cry” he whispered wiping away naruto’s tears “i'm sasuke by the way, you can stay with me ok, just think of me as your big brother kay”. Naruto stared at him for a second before a small smile graced his lips “kay” he chirped hugging sasuke.

\---

Naruto was now 8 he had been staying with the uchiha for almost a year things were running smoothly. Well for naruto it was he didn’t get picked on as much by the kids but the adults there was nothing he could do about that though sasuke wished he could so instead he put them in a horrifying genjutsu for 2 days.

Sasuke had developed feelings for the young blonde he knew that these feelings were wrong but he couldn’t help it. He loved naruto more than just a “brother” should have. Would he ever tell naruto. Nope not in a million years. He kept it a little secret to himself.

As he was walking back from his mission he spotted naruto at a mask stand picking out one of the anbu mask they sold to little kids. Ya’know to encourage them. Anyways he stopped to look at naruto “you want this mask!” a man yelled picking up a mask naruto had pointed to. Naruto smiled nodding his head “yes please” he chirped.

“Then take it you demon” the old man pushed naruto then threw the mask at him making it hit naruto’s head. Everyone that was around either laughed or kept walking ignoring the problem. Sasuke’s blood boiled in rage how dare someone treat HIS naruto like this. He marched up to the man and activated his sharingan.

The man screamed in horror as the genjutsu war-off he glared at the old man “if you ever do something like that again to him so help me i’ll make your life a living hell” he spoke coldly venom dripping from his words. He took naruto away from the villagers into a forest where they had been living for the past year.

Sasuke tied the mask to the side of naruto's head which made him look even more adorable than he already was. “Sasuke-nii...thank you…” he mumbled looking down. Sasuke smirked munching on some of his rice ball naruto looked up at him holding his stomach as his tummy rumble “you hungry” sasuke asked.

“N-no” naruto lied he was very hungry but he didn’t wanna ask sasuke for so much after all he did for him. Letting him live with him, giving him clothes, a place to sleep, food to eat, sticking up for him. Even something like asking for more food was something naruto didn’t do.

Sasuke smiled a little a genuine smile “open your mouth” sasuke spoke holding out the riceball “ah~” naruto said doing as he was told. He placed the riceball in naruto’s mouth, naruto nibbled on it a little before sasuke let go letting naruto have the whole thing. “Good?” sasuke asked naruto smiled with his eyes closed enjoying the snack “yes” he chirped.

He munched on it as small pieces of rice stuck to his face he looked over at sasuke a little confused about to ask him a question. But he stopped once he saw how close sasuke’s face was to his. There lips met as sasuke passionately kissed naruto with love naruto being as naive as he was didn’t know about the act of kissing he just smiled once sasuke pulled away.

Naruto looked at sasuke happily holding the riceball in his hand “sasuke you’re usually so cold but suddenly you gave me your favorite onigiri, what do you want? I don’t understand” naruto spoke still giving off his bright smile. Sasuke sat back on the floor “it’s best if you don’t” he spoke looking at naruto. Who continued to eat the onigiri.

  
‘If you understand you’ll surely run away...’ sasuke thought looking at the lovable blonde. It was a curse to the uchiha that he had to be older than the blonde. The act of love he shared for the 8 year old would have been looked down upon everyone him and naruto and he just couldn't do that to naruto. Even if he didn't accept his feelings.


	2. ♥An Evil Story About Age Difference PT.2♥

/ ** _/Edit//Published On: January,27,2021_** //  
Where we last left off...

Naruto looked at sasuke happily holding the rice ball in his hand "Sasuke you're usually so cold but suddenly you gave me your favorite onigiri, what do you want? I don't understand, '' Naruto spoke, still giving off his bright smile. Sasuke sat back on the floor "it's best if you don't" he spoke looking at Naruto. Who continued to eat the onigiri.

 _'If you understand you'll surely run away...'_ Sasuke thought looking at the lovable blonde. It was a curse to the Uchiha that he had to be older than the blonde. The act of love he shared for the 8 year old would have been looked down upon by everyone including him and Naruto and he just couldn't do that to Naruto. Even if he didn't accept his feelings.

\---

Naruto Age-11

Sasuke Age-19(I changed Sasuke age by a year, idk why it took me so long, but in part 1 he was originally supposed to be 15-16)

Naruto has been staying with Sasuke for 4 years now, and the two of them have grown closer, Naruto didn't get picked on as much, and even the villagers started acting a little bit nicer to him. He didn't know why, but maybe it had to do with the fact, that he lived with the Uchiha, whenever Sasuke had a bit of free time, and saw Naruto out and about, he'd be closely behind, and his presence alone, would make the villagers scared and just act kind to Naruto, even if the blonde didn't know that the raven haired man, was behind him.

\---

Sasuke was just leaving the Hokage's office after finishing his report, as he was heading back home, he happened to run into Kakashi. "Heading home to Naruto?" the older male asked, stopping the raven man in his tracks. Sasuke, still with his mask on, nodded his head in response to the man's question. "You guys seem to be growing closer by the day,huh" the silver haired male spoke, now following the raven man nonchalantly. _'Just ignore him'_ Sasuke told himself, he had enough of the older man always "teasing" him and asking about his relationship with Naruto all the time.

Taking in the younger males silence he smirked, he knew he was getting to him which meant he was hitting close to home about something, his words to the raven were usually mere guesses and playful teasing, but the young Uchihas reactions made Kakashi think more was actually going on, and he had to get to the bottom of it, before he tells Sasuke some news which he would either take badly or not care for at all.

"You know I hear Naruto has a crush on this girl in his class, rumor says he may even ask her out" Kakashi said casually his hands behind his back as he let out a nonchalant whistle, Sasuke froze in his steps once he had heard "HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DATE A GIRL!" he snapped his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Kakashi eyes widen his brows going up in surprise at the ravens sudden outburst. Sasuke seeing the look on his Sensei face quickly registered exactly what he had just said, clearing his throat he quickly walked past the older male "I mean he's too young to be dating" the raven mumbled lowly once Kakashi had caught up to him.

"He is at that age you know..." Kakashi continued "he's going to start getting curious, maybe I should teach him about the birds and the bees, what do you think?" he asked, smirking under his mask. Sasuke's face flushed brightly, ignoring Kakashi's question, he raised a curious brow "I'm forget you just said that, but even if he needed to learn it, why would you tell him instead of me? He lives with me after all" Sasuke spoke with curiosity clear in his voice. Kakashi nervously smiled, "If I tell you, promise me you won't freak out and go running to lord Hokage," the silver haired man stated, giving Sasuke a serious look.

Sasuke rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest "Yeah sure whatever" he huffed. Kakashi sighed "Starting today, I'll be supervising Naruto, and he'll be moving into a small one bedroom apartment" Kakashi spoke, he saw how Sasuke balled his hands up into tight fist "Believe me it wasn't my idea" the older man said trying to reassure the raven ninja. Sasuke sighed giving an acknowledged look to the older man "I know...and it's not like we can go against the Hokage's orders" he looked down lost in thought.

"Let me break the news to him then before you take him away please" the raven spoke, his tone almost sounding like a soft plea. Kakashi nodded his head "it's better this way trust me, it'd hurt a lot more if you had grown attached to him" the older male spoke before disappearing into thin air. Sasuke sighed looking up at the sky _'I'm already attached...'_ he thought, clenching his fist, he took a deep breath before continuing his walk home.

\---

"Naruto, I'm home" Sasuke called out, taking off his shoes. "Naruto?" he called again after not hearing the blonde boy say anything. Walking around the house he couldn't find the blonde anywhere, that started making the raven grow anxious, he thought maybe Kakashi or someone from anbu had broken in and taken the younger boy before he could even get the chance to tell him anything.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, he was shirtless and had a white towel around his neck, and some silky orange boxers that Sasuke had bought him. He made his way out of the master-bathroom, yes that's right master bedroom, even though there is plenty of space in the Uchiha compound, Naruto had felt most safe when he slept next to Sasuke and at first Sasuke didn't like having to share his bed, but soon got used to it, so much so that as Naruto go order, it kind of just stuck between them.

After all Naruto was still young, it wasn't weird for him to still be sleeping next to him, right? Naruto made his way out into the living room, he paused in his steps when he saw how messy everything was, he could hear footsteps and rummaging sounds, which frightened him, he thought perhaps there was an intruder in the house, having barely any ninja skills, he went to the kitchen to grab a knife.

Carefully walking to the source of the noise, Naruto held the knife out in front of him, his hands shaking a bit due to his nerves getting to him. "St-Stop!" he stuttered out weakly, pausing as he saw the tall figure behind the couch "who are you? How did you get in here? This Sasuke's house you have to leave!" he said quickly, trying to put on a brave face.

"Hm?" the voice said, turning around quickly, a little too quickly for Naruto, he panicked, letting out a squeal as he closed his eyes and threw the knife blindly. "Gosh damn it!" the deep voice spoke, recognizing the voice, Naruto's eyes snapped open "Sasuke?!" he said with surprise/confusion "what are you doing ? you almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto yelled, before scanning the raven male, He gasped, seeing the knife he threw had gotten stuck in the wall.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he spoke rushing over to the raven, as he saw that his cheek was bleeding "are you ok?" he asked touching the pale man's face "tsk" Sasuke hissed feeling the blondes fingers graze his cheek. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head "it's just a scratch, I just barely dodged your attack" he chuckled a little "why did you throw a knife anyways?" he asked, raising a brow in confusion. Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his slightly damp hair "heh, well you see..."

\---

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he stood behind Naruto taking the towel that was around his neck and draping it over his head as he began to dry the blonde's hair. "If someone was breaking in, you could have just summoned me" the raven chuckled "but good throw I will say" he smiled as he paused in his movements on the blonde's head. _'I'll always come to you no matter where you are'._ Naruto laughed, tilting his head back a bit so he could look at Sasuke. "I don't know how to do that yet" he blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed.

Snapping out his thoughts Sasuke blinked back into reality "they didn't teach you at the academy?" he spoke with confusion, as he lightly pushed Naruto's head down and continued to dry his hair. Naruto simply shook his head as he stared down at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs. Sasuke frowned some, he couldn't believe that they hadn't taught Naruto some of the basic ninja skills, this wasn't the first time Naruto didn't know a ninja skill because they simply _"forgot"_ to teach him, which always left Sasuke to teach him instead.

Not that it was a problem for him, he was probably a better teacher than half of the scumbags in that academy, he had a theory on why they didn't give Naruto the same attention as the other kids, but he didn't want to think it was true. "All done" he said, clearing his throat as he removed the towel. "Thank you" Naruto chirped turning around in his chair to look at the raven haired man, Sasuke simply nodded his head as he folded up the towel "I'll have a talk with your teachers, in the meantime, I'll teach you how to focus your chakra so you can summon me whenever you need to, ok?"

Naruto smiled hoping off the chair "kay!" he chirped as he ran back into the master bedroom "and don't go leaving your hair wet, you'll catch a cold!" Sasuke yelled. A small smile creeped it's way on his face, he couldn't help but think that this is what his mother must have felt, always worrying about him and wanting to keep him safe at all times no matter what. Shaking his head, Sasuke began to straighten up the living room that he wrecked while trying to find Naruto who had thought was hiding somewhere, but was actually just in the shower and couldn't hear him.

He couldn't help, but think back to what Kakashi had said _'I'll be supervising Naruto, and he'll be moving into a small one bedroom apartment'_ Sasuke sat down on the couch, he held one of Naruto's shirt tightly in his hands as he stared down at it. _'How am I supposed to break it to him, that he'll be leaving? He loves it here...right? Maybe it's for the best, he's getting older and will need his own space away from me, and I'm not his parent or anything I have my own life....but still the thought of him leaving me---'_ "it hurts" he whispered out, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"What hurts?" a curious voice asked, Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to the entryway of the living room, seeing Naruto standing there with a confused look on his face. "You looked lost in thought nii-san, so I didn't want to scare you, but then you had a pained look on your face and said _'that hurts'_ what's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere nii-san?" he asked with worry, as he steadily approached the raven on the couch. "It's just chest pain Naruto, don't worry I'll be fine" the raven spoke, as Naruto had placed his small hand upon the oldest hard chest. "Hmm" the blonde hummed he couldn't decide rather to believe the raven, since he often caught him with a pained expression on his face whenever he thought he was alone, he wasn't for Naruto was there watching him in the shadows, but being the young kid that he is, he didn't know what he could do to help him or if it was anything for him to be concerned about.

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's "it's ok honestly, I'm fine Naruto it comes and goes" he spoke reassuringly. Technically it wasn't a lie right? Since the love he felt for the blonde haired boy did indeed cause this pain in his chest, if only he hadn't gotten attached. Not to mention the pain feeling wasn't always present, just in moments when he was left alone with his thoughts which wasn't often since it seemed Naruto was always there to keep him company, but this particular pain was probably going to last a lot longer than the others because of what Kakashi had said.

Shaking his head, Sasuke lightly squeezed Naruto's hand "enough with this heavy talk, it's time for me to teach you how to focus your chakra" the raven spoke softly doing his best to make his voice sound more positive and less monotone.

\---

* _At The Training Grounds_ *

"I just keep my hands together in this hand sign and concrete really hard on who I want to summon and you'll come to me right?" Naruto repeated the words Sasuke had told him. Sasuke simply nodded his head "you have to make sure not to get distracted though and to keep your chakra under control, if you let it get too out of hand, say for example you're hiding someone who isn't me could find you" he spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded his head with a look of determination on his face "got it!" he said while closing his eyes. Sasuke smirked seeing the blonde being so focused, he quickly disappeared, just a few feet away from the blonde, enough so that they couldn't see each other.

**_Silence_ **

A gust of wind brushed past Naruto making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "good work" Sasuke spoke resting his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and looked behind him, his face lit up like a child in a candy store. "I-I did it?! I did it!!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet he threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe I did it!" he cheered. Sasuke chuckled "don't go getting a big head, that was only your first try beginners luck really, you can always improve, especially since your signal was a little weak, I only felt it because it's only us out here"Sasuke spoke his voice becoming more serious, Naruto frowned a bit, but it was quickly replaced with a grin "then I'll practice everyday!" he said giving a thumbs up "believe it!"

Sasuke chuckled seeing him with that big dumb grin on his face always seemed to melt his heart. There happy moment was soon cut short, of a figure standing in the distance, Sasuked noticed his presence without even having to see his face. Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto he placed both of his hands on the blondes shoulders "Naruto wait here don't move okay" he spoke sternly a serious look on his face.

Naruto swallowed hard as he stared into serious cold onyx eyes "o-okay" he stuttered, he watched as the older man got up from the ground and walked off to shadowy figure, he couldn't make out the person. Squinting his eyes, Naruto did his best to look at the man without moving from his spot. "I'm sorry Sasuke but times up" Kakashi spoke with his arms crossed as he stared at the raven man with a look of sorrow on his face.

He didn't want to be the one to have to do this to the young Uchiha, but he had no choice. It's what the Hokage ordered him to do and he can't disobey direct orders. "Wait! I didn't even get a chance to tell him what's going on" Sasuke spoke panic clear in his voice, his brows knit in worry. In a flash Kakashi was behind Naruto, Sasuke blinked as he stared at the now empty spot the gray haired man once stood.

Naruto who was watching from afar quickly looked around as he had saw the man vanish, he jumped back in surprise when he saw the said man standing behind "Hi, Naruto" he spoke smiling at the blonde, before Naruto could even utter a word, Kakashi had scooped him up in his arms holding him close to his chest in one hand, his other hand already in position for teleport. Sasuke quickly ran to them "please Kakashi don't do this!" he begged reaching his arm out, Naruto began to squirm in the older males arm " **SASUKE!** " Naruto yelled, his eyes becoming watery as he reached his small arm out.

Kakashi just stared and gave a small look of remorse before quickly vanishing with Naruto in hand. Sasuke fell to the ground as he went through the poof of smoke, he sat there on his knees, his palms resting in the dirt as he fingers slowly clawed in the dirt coming to his palms making tight fists, he sat there froze, his eyes staring blankly and lifeless at the ground, and unknown to himself, clear tears fell from his eyes wetting the dirt under him

**_Naruto was gone..._ **

A/N: Finally after years I updated! There was someone who wanted to make the first part of this oneshot into a story, and I said yes, but haven't heard back from them in a while, I already had a few ideas of this one-shot being a story and I just decided to make it a mini story that has 4 parts :) I'll be releasing part 3 soon, so keep on the lookout for it please :)

All Rights Reserved

-Yuna


	3. ♥I Don't Hate Cats♥

It was the end of the day for team 7 they had finished there training for today along with there D-rank mission. Sasuke had left early to avoid sakura, naruto decide to stick around and keep training so that he could be stronger than sasuke everyone around told him he couldn’t do it but that didn’t stop the ball of sunshine from trying.

Lately this week sasuke had become rather attached to naruto it was all because of one d-rank mission that turned into a c-rank. He wouldn’t leave his side and every once in a while he would hold his hand or kiss him on the cheek making naruto turn red in embarrassment.

He never knew why sasuke had changed all of a suddenly but he could care less even though they were rivals he was still his best friend and he also wanted to get along with him there bond was unbreakable.

Naruto panted heavily as he threw his last set of kunai’s at targets in all directions he hit each one but not in the red dot. He always got close to it though “damn i have to beat sasuke” naruto cursed under his breath walking over to retrieve the kunai’s.

As he pulled out the kunai sakura ran into him well more like marched towards him. She was pissed she didn’t like naruto being around sasuke so much now that sasuke was holding his hand and kissing him. “Hi sakura-chan” naruto smiled putting his hands behind his head walking closer to her.

She slapped him then crossed her arms “listen naruto we may be on the same team but that doesn't mean i have to be nice to you” she hissed. Naruto looked at her funny confusion written all over his face. “Get this through your thick headed skull SASUKE DOESN’T LIKE YOU!!! There’s no way he could date a GAY boy like you so stay away” she growled.

Naruto frowned he was hurt he didn’t like sasuke like that well at least he thought he didn’t that is. “Sakura-chan you got it all wrong you see-” before he could finish sakura slapped him again “I would punch you but we need you for tomorrow’s mission” she turned on her heels getting ready to walk away.

“Oh naruto one more thing” she smirked, naruto looked up his eyes getting watery “incase that wasn’t enough, sasuke wouldn’t date some scaredy cat cry baby i mean look at you those whiskers on your cheeks totally make you look like a cat and i know sasuke hates cat you’re better off covering them up” she sneered walking away with a smug smirk on her face.

Naruto felt his heart break in two not because of how he used to love the pinkette but what she said to him. Naruto looked down sadly covering his whisker cheeks with his hands hiding them exactly like how sakura told him too.

Sasuke was taking his afternoon walk around the village when he spotted HIS naruto alone at the training grounds covering his cheeks with his hand a sad expression land on his face. Sasuke wouldn’t let this pass no siree who ever had made his naruto sad would regret it.

“What are you doing?” sasuke asked once he finally got over to naruto “i’m trying to cover my three whisker lines” naruto mumbled sadly looking up at the raven. “Why?” sasuke asked slightly annoyed he loved naruto’s whisker cheeks so why cover them up. “Everyone says it look’s like some kind of cat weird right?” naruto told him.

He didn’t wanna mention sakura cause he knew that it was probably true what she said everyone probably did think he was some kind of weird cat. Or got scratched. “And that’s why you're using your hands to cover it?” sasuke asked looking at him strangely. “Yeah sasuke don’t you agree that this is better” naruto spoke looking up at the raven not removing his hands from his cheeks.

“So pointless” sasuke sighed placing his hand on his hip “IT’S NOT POINTLESS!!IT’S A HUGE PROBLEM FOR ME YOU KNOW!!” naruto yelled now angry at the uchiha. “I don’t really get this whole thing but...you having the three lines on your face or not you’re you” he spoke his eyes closed as he gathered his thoughts.

“It’d be better if you just let it show” he finished looking into those ocean blue eyes he loved so much. “...I see!” naruto said dropping his hands to his side he smiled as he looked at his raven haired friend forgetting about the words sakura had told him. “...Besides” sasuke began “I don’t hate cats” a small smile pulled to his lips as he looked at the blonde a tint of blush on his cheeks.Naruto frowned a little trying to think of what he meant “?” a picture of a chibi cat was all that came to mind. ‘He didn’t get it’ sasuke thought looking at the confused blonde “well,nevermind” he turned around “see you” he waved getting ready to leave “sasuke!” naruto called “hm?” he turned around to face the blonde.

A blush spread to his whiskered cheeks “thanks!” he grinned,sasuke’s heart began to beat fast against his chest he pulled naruto into a warm embrace not letting go no matter who saw them together like that. Which was just fine with the both of them.


	4. ♥A Flower For You♥

A/N: This is when Naruto and Sasuke are older so pretty much shippuden and since this is my fanfic I’ll have Sasuke stay ^-^

* * *

Sasuke walked in a flower field his head hung low as he was searching for a pretty flower. Now if this wasn’t for someone he would have never done it he blushed as villagers walked past saying all sort of things to make his face redden and piss him off. ‘Just ignore them Sasuke remember you're doing this for Naruto’ he kept thinking to himself as he let out a sigh.

There in a far distance he saw a flower he hasn’t seen in konoha before “it must be one of those rare flowers that only grow in this season” he thought outloud walking over to the mysterious flower.  


It was a medium size flower the outside petals were a nice white pure and filled with trust that protected the inner pink petals on the inside much like him the inside held pink petals that symbol love and forgiveness much like his blonde lover. He grabbed the flower still blushing as he held it behind his back so if by chance he ran into Naruto he wouldn’t see it right away.

\---

Once he had found Naruto he took him to the uchiha house which they lived in. After many hours of Sasuke calming himself down and getting rid of the blush on his face it came back in a split second. “Um...Naruto” he said still holding the precious flower behind him.

“Hm what is it Sasuke?” Naruto asked trying to see what was behind the ravens back. “Here...For you…” he mumbled his mouth hidden behind the collar of his vest as he held out the flower. “Ah~ for me” Naruto chirped looking at the flower, but he didn’t take it.

“T-Take it…” Sasuke order not in a harsh way though he pushed the flower up more to Naruto chest so he could see it. His face was fully red by now, Naruto looked down at the flower a smile gracing his sunkissed whisker cheeks. He jumped the raven hugging him tight, Sasuke was a little taken back by this action but hugged him back

  
“Thank you” he smiled pulling away from the raven as he kissed his cheek taking the flower in hand. He walked off to the kitchen to put the beauty(flower) in a vase leaving a flustered Sasuke.  
  
A/N: Yes I know it's short but still cute ^-^ please continue to the next one-shot please


	5. ♥You Can Wait♥

Ever since Sasuke ‘Accidentally’ got Naruto pregnant he has been craving different foods lately and he’s been hungary at the weridest times. Lets take a look shall we.

* * *

At the Uchiha House…  
“Sasuke were out of whip cream” Naruto whined walking into the dining room, his hands full of bread and ice cream Sasuke looked at his lover before looking back down at some book “so?” he said not making eye contact.  


“So go get some!” Naruto yelled stomping his foot on the ground “I’m kind of busy…” Sasuke said flipping through the book on the table. “I’m hungry teme!” Naruto said putting his hand on his hip glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back “IT’S TWO IN THE MORNING!” Sasuke yelled “I’M LOOKING FOR A BIGGER HOUSE .” he pointed to the book he was flipping through. “I AM PAYING THE BILLS!” he reached over for a small stack of envelopes they had gotten all being there bills they have yet to pay.

Naruto continued to glare at his husband as Sasuke kept talking “YOU’VE GOT ENOUGH FOOD TO CLOG AN ELEPHANTS ARTERIES!”Sasuke annoyed still glaring at the blonde “YOU CAN WAIT.” he finished hitting his fist down on the table.

They stared at each other for a while before Naruto started to sniffle, As his blue ocean eyes began to water with tears. Sasuke frowned he didn’t mean to hurt Naruto’s feelings it was just that every since he got pregant his mood swings and cravings have been all over the place making Sasuke stress and grumpy.

But he didn’t complain or tell Naruto because he loved him and he was going to give birth to there child soon.

\---

Having said that here Sasuke was now walking back from the store in a huge winter coat holding a can of whip cream in his mitten hands. As snow fell around him, he sighed walking through the thick snow as his breath could be seen in the thin cold air.

His nose was slightly pink, his hands were cold and his feet felt froze from all the snow he was stepping. Hell his whole body was freezing he could become a popsicle in this weather. But he did it for Naruto, he could have never done such a thing if it was anyone else no this was something rare Sasuke did and it was only for Naruto. Why would he do such a thing most people would ask risk getting frostbite and freezing all for the sake of a blonde who just wanted whip cream.

Sasuke didn’t like it either but to that question it was very clear to him and anyone else who knew the boy’s very well. He did it because Naruto was his sun his everything he had pulled him out of the darkness helped him from leaving konoha and getting his revenge.

  
He had shown the raven there is more to his life then killing his older brother and leaving his friends and NARUTO behind. He didn’t wanna see such a hurtful/sad face especially if those tears were caused by him and fell from the man he holds most dear in the world.


	6. ♥Evening Kiss♥

It was a warm evening the birds chirped peaceful as bees,butterflies lingered in the crisp cool air. Naruto was out in a grassy meadow enjoying the cool breeze of wind as it cooled down his face, his blonde locks swiftly moving in the wind as he stared up at the clouds watching them slowly float about the vast blue sky.

It was a peaceful day for him to just sit and watch the clouds pass as if time itself was slowing down just for a little bit. He struggled to keep his eyes open as they felt heavy from lack of sleep he had last night “must stay awa-” before he could finish his own sentence. He was already gone to the depths of his sweet dreams.

Sasuke ran through the grassy meadow in hope to find his dobe, but couldn’t it was a big meadow and naruto could be anywhere. He paused as he saw him in a far off distance,not wasting any time he rushed over to him. He looked down at the blonde surprised to see that he had fallen asleep, his mouth agape open as a butterfly rested on his nose.

He shooed the butterfly away leaning in closer, a faint blush dusted the ravens cheeks as his lips were mere meters away from that of his beloved Naruto. ‘I’m do it. I’m kiss Naruto’ Sasuke thought slowly leaning in more until there lips met. He pulled away once he saw that Naruto was about to wake up. Quickly with no other options he made a hand sign and transformed into a black cat with the uchiha crest as a collar.

Naruto woke up taking in his surrounding until his eyes landed on Sasuke’s cat form “are you lost little kitty?” he asked looking into his onyx eyes. “Hm. you have the same eyes as my friend Sasuke” Naruto said out loud getting a closer look at the cat. His eyes landed on the uchiha crest “uchiha...sasuke?” he asked with confusion holding the crest in his hand.

Sasuke blushed through his fur could the dobe that barely knew when someone used genjutsu really know that it was him? When it had finally hit him Naruto blushed madly holding his hands up in a defensive way “wah~sasuke?” he screamed. Sasuke hissed showing his claws as he ran away from the blonde quickly.  


Naruto’s sweat dropped as he watched the raven haired cat run far away from him, sasuke slowed down his speed as he knew he could no longer see Naruto he decide to change back to his human form. He looked back again to see if Naruto had followed him but luckily for him he didn’t.

Sasuke’s heart was racing fast against his chest as his face redden in embarrassment ‘phew good thing he didn’t suspect anything’ sasuke thought getting up from the ground. His heart fluttered as he thought back on the kiss which only made him blush more “so cute” sasuke said a little heart aura surrounding him as he touched his lips.


	7. ♥Anniversary♥

A/N: I got the request from [Tatro](https://www.quotev.com/27091918) also she gave me an idea for the this one-shot ^-^  
Warning: Light Yaoi warning

~2:30 pm~

“Naruto I’m leaving now” Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the cheek “be safe” Naruto called out though Sasuke had already walked out the door. Naruto waited a few minutes seeing if he could still sense Sasuke’s chakra, when the coast was clear Naruto quickly put on his ninja shows and ran to the nearest market. You see today was Naruto and Sasuke’s anniversary, last year Sasuke prepared something nice for Naruto and this year Naruto was returning the favor.

Naruto wasted no time gathering the supplies he would need, he wanted to make this day perfect something Sasuke wouldn’t forget. “Hm is that all you need hokage-sama” Ino said sweetly smiling at the blonde “yeah thanks Ino” Naruto smiled back taking both bags in his hands and walking out after he paid of course. ‘I hope he’ll be pleased’ Naruto thought looking down at the small cat costume he had bought.

There were many things Sasuke didn’t like but there were also a few things that he enjoyed one of those things being roleplay. It was a real turn on, though Naruto hated it he would make an exception for tonight.

\---

Here Naruto was now 5 o’clock in afternoon struggling to make a good cake that was right for Sasuke’s taste. Naruto was a wonderful cook but when it came down to Sasuke his skills were useless, Sasuke liked strong tasted foods and little to no sugar in anything if it was sweet. “Arghhh Sasuke-teme why must you hate sweets so much” the blonde whined wiping some flour off his forehead.

He already had dinner made just to Sasuke’s liking after his sixth try but the cake took a little longer than that. He wanted it to look nice but also taste good it’s real hard to make a tasty cake with no sugar, it’d be so bland and tasteless but Naruto didn't stop trying he truly wanted everything to go perfectly tonight not only to show his appreciation to the raven but also let him know he can do things on his own as well.

Time was running out and so were the ingredients “please let it come out ok” Naruto crossed his fingers setting the ninth cake in the oven. He put on a timer as he walked into there bathroom soaking in a nice warm bath. The hot water took strain off his muscles as he sank in deeper. “Ah~I could get used to this” his voice was smooth as he placed a floating duck in the water.

‘I wonder if he’ll be able to come home tonight’ Naruto thought resting his arms on the side of the bath as he stared at the white door. ‘What if he doesn’t like any of the food I made’ many thoughts filled his head suddenly making himself nervous. “Snap out of it Naruto, Sasuke wouldn’t hate you just because of one meal” he told himself stepping out the bath wrapping a white towel around his torso.Once the timer had set off Naruto pulled the cake out the oven, decorating it with things Sasuke liked ‘it’s perfect’ he smiled writing ‘Happy Anniversary Sasuke’ on it with some light sugar frosting.

He then placed mini candles all around the cake before making plates of food, though it was only 6 he knew Sasuke should be arriving home soon “I better go change” he said to himself taking one last look at the set table before rushing into the room. The cat outfit was very to skimpy for his liking and made him blush like crazy but he had to wear it.

Putting on his cat ears he took one last look at himself, he was wearing cat ears and a tail with fish net leggings and some weird short black top. He blushed even more now seeing what he looked like with it on ‘now for the finally touches’ he put on some fluffy cat paws along with a tight breathable collar. The setting was perfect Naruto was dressed and ready for Sasuke’s return.

He had the food made, lit candles around the house, as the lights were dimmed and a rose petal path leading to there room. Sasuke had finally arrived at 8 taking off his shoes he expected to be greeted at the front door by his lovable dobe but instead only air was there “Naruto I’m home” Sasuke called out walking around the house. His eyes soon landed on the table, he smirked walking over to the lit cake ‘that dobe he tries too hard’ he smiled blowing out the candles.

\---

Sasuke smirked as he saw he rose petals leading to there room “what did he do this time” he said out loud slowing opening the door. There he sat on his knees looking at Sasuke his blue eyes staring into his onyx ones as his tail swayed back in forth lightly. Sasuke blushed covering his nose “...Naruto what’s the meaning of this” he mumbled through his hand.

Naruto got up walking over to Sasuke his tail moving with his hips, Sasuke bit his bottom lip he had to use a lot of self control to not jump the blonde and devour him right there on the spot. “You don’t like it Sasuke-sama” he said in a cute innocent voice wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling his leg up some so it rested on Sasuke’s thigh. “Of course I like it” Sasuke quickly spoke removing his hand from his nose revealing the blood that was coming from it.

Naruto smirked leaning in closer to Sasuke “tonight I’m all yours...Sasuke-sama” he purred in the older males ear sending chills down Sasuke’s spin. A light pant began to form from Sasuke’s lips, this was too much for him to handle it wasn’t everyday he came home seeing Naruto in something like this, no this was a rare occasion and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to do as he pleased with the blonde.

“Naruto…” he picked him up bridal style throwing him down on the bed “Sas-Sasuke…” Naruto looked away as the raven got on top of him there fingers interlocking. “....Thanks” Sasuke mumbled looking away from Naruto. Naruto smiled pulling Sasuke closer to him as there lips met. Sasuke's tongue slipped into Naruto’s mouth exploring every inch of his wet cavern as his hands roamed up the blondes body.

Naruto knew Sasuke was holding back some it was the first time he was taking his time but today Naruto didn’t want that. He was growing impatient as the raven kissed down his neck marking him as his free hand wander up and down his body. “Sasuke...its ok...you don't have to...hold back” Naruto blushed, Sasuke smirked “remember those words then”.

\---

After a few minutes of a hot love making session the two lovers had decide to relax some by taking a soothing warm bath together. Then finishing off with the dinner that Naruto had prepared. “It’s not too sweet is it” Naruto asked in a worry tone as Sasuke took a bit of the cake “Hn. how about you taste it for yourself” he smirked taking another bite. “Oh but it’s your cake Sasuke” he shook his head waving his arms in front of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes leaning over the table and pulling Naruto closer to him, Naruto blushed as Sasuke’s lips met his. When they finally pulled apart for air naruto’s face was red as a tomato he finally understood what sasuke meant by ‘taste it yourself’. Sasuke shrugged at the flustered blonde still with a smirk on his face as he continued to eat.

  
Once all was down the two headed back to bed to get some rest, Naruto snuggled in Sasuke’s arms as he looked at the raven. “Sasuke…” he whispered “Hn.” was his only reply as his eyes were closed and one hand rested behind his head “Happy Anniversary…” Naruto whispered kissing Sasuke's cheek before going to sleep. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye seeing as he had already fallen asleep “Happy Anniversary to you two...Naruto” he kissed his forehead before turning off the lights.


	8. ♥Ice Cream♥

Sasuke and Naruto became a couple last year and not once have they gone on a date together. “Come on Sasuke just one date it doesn’t have to be fancy or anything” Naruto complained tugging on his boyfriend’s arm as they walked back from konoha supermarket. “There’s just no pleasing you is there?” Sasuke groaned carrying all the bags with one hand.

No matter how much Sasuke denied the blonde, Naruto kept pushing on his buttons until Sasuke finally cracked. Finally giving in Sasuke let out a sigh “where do you wanna go?” Naruto’s eyes sparkled as he jumped in joy “really! You mean it!!” he jumped once more hugging Sasuke tightly.

“Hm let’s see…” he pondered on the thought of where he could possible take the two of them. A light bulb went off in his head “ice cream shop!!” he chirped letting go of the raven. Sasuke raised a brow making a ‘are you serious’ face at the blonde. “You know I don’t like sweets” he growled as they stepped inside there house.

Naruto sat down on the couch pouting “your so mean teme, we go to all the places you wanna go and eat all the healthy foods you wanna eat but when I wanna go somewhere fun it’s ‘no Naruto you can’t!’ or if I wanna eat ramen it’s ‘no Naruto you can’t eat that!’ hmph” he crossed his arms sticking his bottom lip out as he continued to pout.

“I’m only looking out for you dobe is that so wrong that I wanna keep MY boyfriend healthy” Sasuke crossed his arms leaning most of his weight on his right leg. Naruto glared at him from the couch “YES!! I’m not gonna die kyuubi wouldn’t allow it, you can’t take me away from MY ramen~” he whined kicking his hands and feet as he laid on his belly throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old.

Sasuke sighed as he began putting away the food “fine Naruto will go to the ice cream shop”. Naruto grinned sitting up from the couch “yay I knew you’d come around teme, c’mon lets go” he jumped grabbing the raven’s hand and rushing out the door. Sasuke glared at everything and everyone as Naruto’s fingers interlocked with his, everyone giving them strange looks.

“You're gonna love it teme they have the best ice cream in the whole village” Naruto fist pumped walking into the shop. Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully he was glad Naruto was happy it’s all he asked for, as long as his sunshine was happy he was. Though it may sound a little cheesy to some it was true for the raven haired man.

“One strawberry ice cream in a cone and…” he stared at the menu looking for something Sasuke may enjoy “and a lemonade easy on the sugar” Sasuke said handing the waiter there menu’s “you said you didn’t like sweets” Naruto complained “I don’t that’s why I said easy on the sugar”. The couple talked about various things as they waited for there orders to arrive “then what happened!” Naruto spoke with excitement.

Sasuke was in the middle of telling Naruto about his A-rank mission he did not to long ago. Naruto enjoyed listening to Sasuke’s stories they were always so fascinating and seemed to pass the time in a blink of an eye. “Using chidori on that shinobi really look a toll on my arm though but I got the scroll- oh look are stuff is here” Sasuke paused in the middle of his story grabbing the tray from the waiter “that'll be it” he shooed the stranger away.

Sasuke had his doubts about this whole ice cream date at first but actually being there with the person he loved most. Sharing laughs, stories and other things really turned his mood around just a little.

Sasuke P.O.V  
I slipped some of my leamonde staring down into the yellow liquid moving the ice with my straw as Naruto was rambling on about something from are past. My eyes slowly left my glass wandering up to Naruto’s tan cheeks, he was so busy trying to eat and talk at the same time that he was making a mess.

I happened to see a spot of ice cream on his cheek just begging to be licked “Naruto…” I purred taking hold his chin so he could face me. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as a faint but noticeable blush dusted his cheeks. “Hm” he hummed looking at me surprised, probably because of my sudden action. “You have a little something” not giving him time to reply.

I leaned in closer to his face, his light breathing against my neck as I licked the small spot of cream from his face. “Sas-Sasuke” he closed his eyes as his blush grew darker. I smirked pulling away some, “Naruto…” I whispered seductively to him. He opened his eyes which widen as my lips met his. It wasn’t long until he started kissing back dropping the cone on the table.

People stared but I honestly could have cared less, Naruto looked away still blushing as he played with his fingers. “Was-wasn’t it swe-sweet?” he mumbled looking down at his hands. I smirked resting my cheek in the palm of my hand “Naruto..look to me” I motioned him to face me with my free hand.

His eyes met mines still sparkling, I leaned over the table giving him a quick peck on the lips which only made him blush more. Something about me showing affection in public just seemed to drive him crazy appertanly “your the sweetest treat I’ll ever have” I whispered in his ear sitting back in my seat.

Normal P.O.V  
After the lovable blonde had cooled down some from his flustered state he continued to talk about the conversation they were having earlier. Sasuke stared at the cheerful blonde, his head still resting on the palm of his hand as his eyes showed only love for the blonde something that would make any fangirl jealous with envy.

“Oi Sasuke-teme are you even listening” Naruto stopped talking for a moment to see Sasuke was spacing out. His hand rested upon Naruto’s as he rubbed his thumb over his knuckles “of course continue” Naruto stared at the raven for a while before grinning “kay” he smiled. It was the perfect first date for the two lovebirds and it certainly wasn’t going to be there last.


	9. ♥Onigri♥

It was a normal friday afternoon are two hero’s were on a park bench having lunch enjoying each others company. No words needed to be spoken between the two as there actions spoke for them. The summer air blew lightly as the sound of day birds filled the quiet park. Most of the other ninja’s were out working it was the busy season after all sasuke and naruto were lucky enough to get a break from there anbu missions.

Today they just wanted to be together and spend there time with one another, for they never knew when they would get another day off like this again. “Ah~nothing beats having miso ramen on a summer day” naruto sighed in satisfaction rubbing his belly “even in the summer you’ll still eat ramen in such hot heat, dobe” sasuke sighed taking a bite of his second onigiri.

“Well of course ramen should be eaten all year around, teme!” he retorted back standing up from the bench pointing an accusing finger at the raven. He was about to say something else as he sat back down until he noticed the small amount of rice sticking to sasuke’s cheeks. Sasuke who felt naruto’s eyes on him turned to look at him as a confused expression covered his face.

“Hn.” was all sasuke said as naruto rubbed air off his left cheek it was then after a few seconds of him doing that did sasuke notice he meant that he had something on his face. “Sasuke it’s right by your mouth” naruto pointed out as the raven had stopped eating, placing the onigiri back on the cloth which rested upon his lap he touched the RIGHT side of his cheek multiple times trying find the piece of food that was on his face.

“Where is it?!” “Where is it?!” sasuke said over and over panicking that he couldn’t find what little food was on his face. Naruto laughed waving his hand side to side in a reassuring manner “it’s not a lot here let me get it” naruto said which had calmed sasuke down a bit. “Here, see!” naruto smiled taking the piece of rice off the young uchiha’s face and putting it into his mouth.

“Hehe” naruto laughed seeing the shocked look on sasuke’s face, sasuke on the other hand was really embarrassed he stood up abruptly. His hair hide the blush that was forming on his face as he quickly dashed away from the bench leaving a confused naruto. He hid behind a huge tree sliding down the truck he covered his face.

“Sasuke~Sasuke where are you?” naruto called out looking for his raven haired boyfriend but he was out of site. As much as he tried to calm himself down sasuke couldn’t seem to get his heart from beating rapidly against his chest. “Sasuke come out this isn’t funny anymore where are you” naruto panicked if sasuke hadn’t left him so quickly in a blink of an eye naruto wouldn’t have thought he got kidnapped though sasuke is a tough ninja.

As the young raven’s heartbeat decreased he finally decide to show himself to the panicking blonde. “There you are! I thought someone took my sasuke away!” naruto cried out hugging the raven. Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as the blush he just got rid of started coming back.

Naruto kissed the raven's cheek grabbing sasuke hand “sasuke you're really cute when you blush...” Naruto said with a chuckle which only made sasuke blush more. “Naru-Naruto I…” he stumbles upon his words. This was the only side of sasuke that no one has seen well unless you were Naruto. Naruto was the only one who could make sasuke turn to a certain shade of red and stutter on his words.

It was cute and naruto loved it “you know when you're nice like this…” naruto began looking up at the clear sky as the walked hand-in-hand to there house. “It makes me feel special, hehe” though sasuke was the one that asked naruto out first. It always seemed like naruto was the only one who took it seriously “when we don’t fight like we hate each other...it makes me happy” he smiled at the young uchiha.

Sasuke’s eyes widen as he saw small tear drops form at the edge of naruto’s eyes as he flashed him his famous close eyed smile. ‘Why does he make me feel this way’ sasuke thought gripping his heart with his free hand “naruto I…” he leaned in closer to the blonde “I-I...Love You” he spoke into the younger males ear.

Naruto’s eyes snapped open as a blush crept onto his whisker cheeks “sasuke you-” he was soon cut off as warm lips touched his. They were sasuke’s lip. Sasuke wrapped his arm around naruto’s neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

People stared at them with disgust others covering there children's eyes why most people yelled how disgusting it was. Though naruto and sasuke have been going out for 2 months no one was used to there relationship expect there friends and lady tsunade. “Get a room you two” one lady yelled sasuke opened his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sasuke smirked at the young women as she covered her daughters eyes glaring down upon the two. “I’ll love to see you do something about it” he spoke flipping the lady off as he took naruto’s hand. The black haired lady gasped before leaving still holding her daughters eyes. Naruto blushed as they entered there house “you didn’t have to do that” naruto spoke still with the light shade of pink on his cheeks as he looked down. “Hn. Look who’s being cute now” sasuke whispered in the blonde’s ear sending a chill of pleasure down his spine. Sasuke pulled back so he could look at his lover.

As onyx eyes met ocean blue one’s it felt like time itself was still and it was just the two of them. Both lips just mere inches apart “naruto…” sasuke said seductively as his lips met naruto’s. Naruto kissed back putting just as much passion as the raven as he wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck.

Once they pulled apart for air they found themselves looking at one another once more “i love naruto” sasuke spoke stroking the blonde’s whisker cheek “i love you too sasuke” naruto smiled.


	10. ♥Hokage Kiss♥

Naruto had become hokage just like he dreamed not only did he become hokage he also brought sasuke back to the leaf though it had took him 4 years to do so he was finally back and for good this time. Sasuke had become captain of the anbu squad, here he was now sitting in front of his best friend who is now hokage.

Naruto was sitting in his chair looking over sasuke’s report “hm.” he hummed looking up from the piece of paper. ‘Did sasuke always wear his mask?’ naruto thought leaning in closer to the raven haired man. “Sasuke…” naruto said in a low whisper lifting up the cat like anbu mask.

Sasuke was surprised for a second it wasn’t in the rules that the hokage could remove the mask whenever they felt like it but then again this was naruto were talking about. There faces were so close to where there lips almost met, not being very patient sasuke lead in closer to the blonde about to give him a quick kiss.

Sadly before there lips even touched naruto panicked and slammed the mask back down on the oldest males face as a blush came to his whisker cheeks. Sasuke looked away adjusting his mask and he mumble cursed words under his breath.

As for naruto once he did that little action he quickly ducked behind the hokage’s desk as he peeked up some to look at the uchiha. Not being able to put the mask on right thanks to naruto sasuke took it off trying to fix the string. Once he did this naruto hopped up and quickly gave a quick kiss on the raven’s cheek.

Without thinking sasuke jumped naruto pulling them both behind the desk as threw off his hat and cloak. “No sasuke wait-ah you can’t do that-ah~” naruto did his best to get sasuke off of him but when ever he did his cries would always be muffled by a moan.

~This is short I know I was gonna have it get into some lemon but then I was like nah I’ll stop it here and let your imaginations do the rest ^-^ so dream on my awesome followers/readers~


	11. ♥First Experience♥

“You definitely have to do it sasuke! It’s the rule for the one who lost!” naruto yelled “you already lost three times. There’s no room for leniency” kiba joined in as sasuke sighed standing up giving his two idiot friends a death glare “I WILL DO IT!” sasuke growled “eh? right now?” naruto and kiba said in unison leaning on the back of there chairs.

Sasuke got up and headed down the teacher staff room where they were just so happen to be having a teacher meeting. “Ah?What! Is he stupid or what? Is he gonna die?” naruto spoke as he and kiba peeked around the corner to see sasuke entering the staff room. “The staff room during lunch break you gotta be kidding me!!” kiba squealed.

“Well that’s true…” kakashi said looking over some documents “hahaha...kakashi-sensei” sasuke said in a monotone voice slamming his palms on the table “huh?” everyone looked over at the young teen who had walked in. Silence filled the room as sasuke gather up the courage to ask the big question “................when…..when did you have your first experience I’m asking you when” sasuke growled at his teacher giving him a glare.

“Huh? First experience?” kakashi asked dumbfounded _‘...is it ok if we listen?_ ’ iruka thought as a sweat dropped from his forehead. “What kind of first experience?” kakashi asked putting a piece of meat in his mouth “GAH! FIRST EXPERIENCE MEANS FIRST EXPERIENCE! THERE IS ONLY ONE KIND!” sasuke yelled as his started blushing.

“So you say…” kakashi spoke in between his chews of food _‘this is amusing’_ he thought “if the question isn’t stated clearly, I’ll be a ta loss…” he spoke looking at the now fully blushing raven as sweat dropped from his forehead. “Ah! Perhaps that?” kakashi chirped “recently I’ve eaten yukhoe for the first time! My first experience with yukhoe” he spoke with a smile on his face.

“NO! IT’S NOT THAT!” sasuke yelled still blushing as he looked down having his bangs cover his face. “ Well than what? Say it clearly” kakashi spoke putting back on his mask that hides his mouth _‘don’t tease him kakashi-sensei_ ’ iruka thought frowning at the flustered raven. _‘Come on sasuke! You can do it!’_ kiba and naruto thought in unison peeking inside the staff room.

“I...Um...Uh…” sasuke’s voice began to shake as water started filling his eyes, he didn’t wanna do this stupid dare but he had too for two reasons. No.1 he always kept his word he was an uchiha after all and No.2 naruto seemed to like this dare game and sasuke wanted naruto to like him too.

A lone tear slipped from the raven’s onyx eyes “AAAAAAAAHH!!” iruka yelled never before has he seen one of his students cry before at least not in front of him. “Huh?” kakashi said with confusion pulling back down his mask some. “AAHH?!!!!!” naruto and kiba yelled in unison without thinking the two rushed to sasuke’s side.

“AAAH! SASUKE COULDN’T STAND THE SHAME AND STARTED CRYING!” naruto yelled trying to wipe away his friends tears. Sasuke stood there frozen as tear after tear slipped from his onyx eyes still with an embarrassing blush on his cheeks. “ARE YOU STUPID KAKASHI-SENSEI!” naruto yelled at the prevy teacher who had already began reading one of his prevy books.

“WHEN DID YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY! THAT’S WHAT SASUKE WAS ASKING!” kiba yelled balling up his fist as he tried to comfort his friend. “....Oh that” kakashi gave a closed eyed smile _‘although he knew it’_ iruka thought glaring at his spouse. “Telling you is not a requirement” he told the three teens still with that friendly smile on his face.

_‘He is quite right----!!!’_ naruto and kiba thought as sasuke hid his face in his shirt sleeve “ah iruka-sensei could you pass me the eggplant, please?” kakashi asked holding up his chopsticks. “Huh? Ah..yes! Galdy!” he said still in shock on what just happened.

\---

Sasuke and Naruto walked home together “bah sorry for making you do such an embarrassing thing” naruto said with an apologetic look on his face. Sasuke grunted looking away from the blonde “nyah how many times do i have to say i’m sorry” naruto whined tugging on his best friend shirt.

Today naruto was spending the night at sasuke’s house and although he wanted it to be perfect it just couldn’t be if his best friend was mad at him. “ Well I guess there is one way” sasuke spoke a light blush creeping on his pale cheeks as they walked to his room. Naruto’s eyes sparkled in delight “yes! tell me tell me i’ll do anything!” he chirped with excitement.

Sasuke smirked pinning naruto up against his door “sas-sasuke” naruto stuttered as his face became red like a fresh cherry. He could feel sasuke’s cool minty breath against his neck as his leg was in betweens his own. “Tell me naruto...when was your first time” sasuke purred into his ear. “Wh-what you can’t be serious!” naruto stuttered he became completely flustered.

“Hm. could it be that you haven’t done it yet?” sasuke hummed nibbling on the young blondes ear. Naruto closed his eyes as a girlish moan escaped his lips, realizing it naruto covered his mouth “naruto...i like you a lot” sasuke said seductively leaving a mark on naruto’s neck having the blonde moan once more as he removed his hand from his mouth. “Sas-sasuke” naruto panted out he couldn’t help it, this was the first time someone has ever done something like this too him or was it because it was sasuke that it felt so good?

Without thinking sasuke picked naruto up, naruto wrapped his legs and arms around the raven. Sasuke dropped naruto on his bed getting on top of him, both teens blushing as they stared into each others beautiful hues. “We don’t have to if yo-” before he could even finish he felt a warm pair of lips on his own.

Sasuke eyes widen in shock as he found the blonde kissing him, closing his eyes he kissed the younger male back. He slipped his tongue in his mouth as they fought for dominance but knowing naruto he didn’t give up so easily. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he let his free hand reach under naruto shirt as he rubbed against the erect buds.

Naruto moaned once more sasuke took this chance as his advantage slipping his tongue in the others mouth. They soon pulled apart a thin trail of saliva counted the two as they stared at each other with lust and love. “I like you too sasuke” naruto spoke. Sasuke smirked giving the younger teen another kiss. _‘He's mine’_ was sasuke's only thought


	12. ♥Omurice♥

Sasuke looked down at his plate there was only one reason why he came to this restaurant and that was to see him the blonde sunshine that made the best food he’s tasted in years. Not only was his cooking skill great but he was fairly good looking nice spiked blonde hair, blue eyes and the whiskers on his cheek just made him look more hot than he already was.

“Please enjoy your meal” naruto smiled before walking back into the kitchen “ah, it’s that person again the always omurice ordering person” kiba whispered “even though the demi-glace is excellent, chef uzumaki always gives only that person tomato sauce” hinata said whispering back to kiba.*Note-omurice is usually served with a brown sauce.

Naruto walked up the stairs that were not to far from the kitchen he smiled remembering a small thought from when he was little. _“A cook?” a seven year old sasuke asked looking over naruto’s shoulder seeing his poorly drawn picture of a chef. “...Yeah but…” a six year old naruto frowned thinking sasuke didn’t like his dream._

_“How cool! will you make me omurice then!?” sasuke chirped with a grin on his face “...well...I probably will…” naruto mumbled looking away from the raven’s onyx eyes. “I love omurice!!! Someday, will you make some with a lot of ketchup on it?” sasuke said with excitement giving naruto a closed eyed smile._

Naruto smiled taking off the orange and blue handkerchief he wore around his neck pulling out a picture of him and sasuke holding hands when they were little. “I kept my promise to you teme” he smirked putting it in his pocket.

A/N: Not much of an ending i’m sorry but it was mostly just a small kind of flashback one-shot of there younger years ^-^


	13. ♥Prince And The Frog♥

“Sasukeh” naruto whined hopping over to his raven haired friend, yes you read that right hopped. You see naruto being the knucklehead he was manage to turn himself into a orange frog surprisingly he still held the whiskers on his cheek. Sasuke gave a ‘WTF’ look at the frog putting down the book he was reading, they were currently in the library of konoha. “Help me ttebayo~” he whined once more “is that you naruto…?” sasuke asked looking down at the whining frog.

“A new jutsu backfired I can’t restore my body by myself” he cried covering his froggy blue eyes with his frog hand. “And what does this have to do with me…” he groaned looking at naruto who smiled pulling a book from the low shelf. “What’s this?” the uchiha asked sitting indian style as naruto hopped up on his lap. “It’s an old story from a foreign country” he spoke flipping through pages.

“While I was traveling with ero-sensei he taught me this...umm..here here!” he chirped pointing to a page of a princess kissing a frog. Sasuke’s onyx eyes widen not only in shock but horror “this is the only way it’ll work!” he announced to the raven. “...This story said that if it’s not a girl it wouldn’t work” sasuke said pointing at the bold letters.

“This? No, it’s about true loves kiss is what I read there!” he smiled puckering out his lips getting ready for the kiss he longed for. Sasuke froze he was silently screaming on the inside “k? You got it save me then ONLY SASUKE CAN DO THIS!” he smiled giving his best friend a thumbs up. “Sasukeh! Sasukeh!” he cheered, sasuke on the other hand was blushing thinking about the situation carefully.

“.....Tch” he groaned starting to feel shy all of a sudden “if...if there’s no other way…” he mumbled picking up the orange frog holding naruto in his palms. He closed his onyx eyes as naruto closed his ocean blue ones. The two were about to kiss only being a inch apart until...sakura came “huh? What are you doing over there sasuke-kun?” she asked holding a stack of books.

Sasuke froze feeling embarrassed that sakura almost saw him kiss a frog and not just any frog but NARUTO UZUMAKI! “Oh isn’t that naruto?” she smiled seeing her idiot friend “oh-hi sakura-chan” naruto’s voice came out shaky he forgot that sakura worked here during weekends. “WHAT KIND OF CRAZY JOKE YOU’RE PULLING NOW ~” she yelled while laughing. Sasuke was yelling on the inside as his body stiffen, pinching naruto hard on the butt earning a moan of pain from him as he hopped off the raven’s palms.

“Be quiet” the librarian whispered/yelled “ah sorry” sakura whispered back giving out a nervous laugh. “She got angry so got to go see ya” she winked sticking out her tongue walking off. “See ya--eh he he” naruto giggled turning back into his human form laying on the ground with a big grin on his face.

“YOU---....YOU TRICKED ME?!” sasuke growled in anger glaring down at the blonde as he started up a chidori in the palm of his hand. “Um..no I mean it was just a small prank ya’know-!” he laughed nervously trying to sneak away. Sasuke grabbed him by his ankle firing his chidori at the poor blonde nearly destroying the library with him. “BE QUIET!!” the librarian yelled kicking the two out for good.


	14. ♥Together Part 1/4♥

Naruto is 7 and Sasuke is 6 Naruto is a human while Sasuke is a neko.

* * *

Naruto wander the daylight of konoha trying to find something to do anything would work for him. Though what he was really looking for was a friend someone to keep him company since all the other kids refused to play with him. He turned into alley when he heard a growling noise almost like a stomach demanding for food.

Naruto peeked more into the alley way trying to find the source of the sound, he heard the noise again this time from a big green dumpster lifting up the hood to look he couldn’t believe his eyes. There curled up into a ball only showing it's head was neko half human half cat.

His hair was black and shaped like a duck-butt, he had onyx eyes, two black ear's and one small black tail as for clothing he wore a beat up blue shirt which covered his mouth thanks to the collar and little white pants though they were dirty (pretty much sasuke genin outfit just all torn and beaten).

He shook glaring up at the blonde haired boy who had picked him up out of the dumpster and into the air of the bright light. “WOW!” naruto chirped his ocean blue eyes sparkling with wonder as he held the little neko close in his arms walking away from the alley. “You must be all alone. Don’t worry, so am I. I promise to take good care of you!” he smiled walking the cat back to his small apartment.

\---

“You must be hungry huh?” he asked petting the raven's black ears surprisingly they were soft. “Don’t worry I’ll feed you. You must be starving huh? Well from now on I’ll be taken care of you don’t worry, I know what it’s like to feel unwanted but now we have each other” he smiled grabbed a small bowl.

“I hope you like ramen kitty” he chirped setting the small bowl of ramen in front of the neko but instead of eating it he simply pushed it aside crossing his little arms over his chest. “Ah! You don’t like it? Why not?” naruto frowned finishing his bowl already “hmm fine I’ll eat it be that way stubborn kitty” he playfully glared before reaching for his blow.

Before naruto could even grab it the cat smacked his hand away pulling the bowl to his side still not touching it. Naruto scratched the top of his head before shrugging his shoulder ‘hm he’s a weird kitty’ the blonde thought throwing away his empty cup. “Oh I forgot to name you hmmm...how about skittles you like that?” he smiled only earning a glare from the raven.

“I hate it don’t call me that” the raven hissed naruto’s ocean blue eyes widen in shock “you can talk!” he gasped lifting the neko up from the ground in a flash. “Yes now put me down” he demanded “wait skittles does that mean every cat can talk?” naruto asked looking at ‘skittles’ “no you dobe just ninja cats and neko’s...and my name isn’t SKITTLES!!” he yelled balling his tiny hands into a fist.

“Then what is it?! Wait don’t call me a dobe you teme” naruto retorted back glaring at the neko. “It’s sasuke got that” naruto nodded his head slowly sasuke smirked patting his forehead “good” he jumped down from the older males arms landing on his feet “i’m go nap now” he yawned hopping onto the couch curling up into a ball.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded looking at sasuke as small cute snores escaped his mouth. ‘Maybe I should let him rest’ naruto thought turning off the lights and heading to bed as well. Sasuke opened his onyx eyes seeing as the blonde was gone he jumped down to grab the ramen bowl walking behind the couch he sat there and ate in peace. ‘Hm ramen’s not my favorite food but it’ll do’ he smirked finishing off the cup and going back on the couch in his previous position.


	15. ♥First Kiss♥

Naruto a simple joyful boy with bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was single sadly, coming down to his last option he signed up for online dating. There was a reason it was his last option he didn't trust the people on the internet they could pretend to be anyone kidnappers,pedophiles,perverts the possibles were endless.

But being desperate now he took his chances after being on for only 3 months he was dating a girl name sasuke uchiha. Of course they never met face to face but that was all about to change by tomorrow.

\---

Naruto looked at the room numbers each number was assigned to someone all you had to do was find your room and your partner you been ‘dating’ online would be joining you in the same room. Though there were certain rules that weren’t allowed kissing and sex for two reason they had to get to know each other that was the purpose of the gathering.

Naruto looked down at his number “room 23” he said over and over looking at the numbers on the door trying to find his room. After searching for 2 minutes he had finally found it inside the room he didn’t see the girl he was expecting instead he found a raven haired man around his age with pale skin and onyx eyes. Sure the boy was hot but naruto didn’t roll that way but still decide to introduce himself.

“Hi...i’m naruto” he smiled the male looked up and down naruto “sasuke” naruto’s whiskered face twisted with confusion. There’s no way he heard that right...right? “Um…” he looked off into space rubbing the back of his neck “take your time” a voice said over the intercom. They had camera's in every room so they could see how everyone was doing. “I’m not gay” naruto said looking up at the intercom “that’s a shame” the voice said back.

“Naruto” sasuke said gaining the blondes attention “you’ve kissed before right?” he asked taking hold of the blue eyed mans hands. “Of course!” naruto retorted back thinking he was being played. Sasuke leaned in closer to the boys lips his minty breath brushing past the naruto’s sun-kissed lips.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem right?” he whispered “huh? Wait-” before he could finish sasuke pressed his lips against naruto’s cutting him off. Sasuke pulled away just a little to see naruto blushing “close your eyes too” he whispered kissing him again. Unlike last time naruto closed his eyes and kissed back there tongues danced with each others as sasuke pulled naruto closer to him.

“Um...should we maybe stop them?” “shh this is good” the people over the intercom whispered to each other now turning off there room camera. Sure they said no kissing but with these two they knew they should be together anyone how couldn't see it was denial, it was faith that had brought them together.

  
Once they pulled away, naruto gripped lightly on the raven’s shirt there faces were mere inches apart naruto looked down panting as sasuke’s onyx eyes didn’t move off the boy his pants matching naruto’s. Realizing what happened naruto looked up into those deep onyx eyes still panting as a faded blush still lingered on his tan whisker cheeks “call me” he whispered slipping his phone number in the uchiha’s pocket before walking out.


	16. ♥Together Part 2/4♥

A/N: oh do know i have permission, to make this one-shot like this all 4 parts, I just changed it some, other then this mini series in the one-shot book, all other ideas are mine.

Sasuke P.O.V  
Lately I been spending my time at naruto’s house I can’t call him my owner even if he did take me in I’m still a human well kind of but that’s not the point. I been gathering information from this dobe for the past week and all I know is his parents are dead, he loves ramen and has no friends.

“Sasuke~! Sasuke where are you?” it was him the dobe my so called owner which isn’t true! “Oi” i said looking down at him I was currently on top of the roof “how did you get up there hurry down before you hurt yourself” he order waving his hands.I shook my head crossing my arms “make me dobe” I smirked.

“Ah what was that you teme” he yelled jumping up and down waving his hands in the arm. I chuckled at his foolish actions I may be small now but if I keep eating i’ll grow up faster than that dobe so i can protect him. Now don’t the wrong idea but this idiot needs me most the time to watch after him it should be the other way around but i can hold my own.

It’s not like i have feelings or anything for this idiot it’s just without me he’ll be dead by now and if he’s dead i have no home yeah that’s it that’s why i need him alive.

\---

‘He actually got me down’ i glared into my onigiri naruto was sitting right next to me eating a bowl of ramen it was his sixth. ‘Honestly where do you put it all’ i thought taking small bits here and there from my onigiri.

“See this sasuke soon you’ll be a ninja just like me but we need to train you first” he smiled rubbing his full belly. “No thanks i can take care of myself i’m not weak like you” i finished my onigiri “ah that’s not very nice you know for a small little guy you have a lot of anger, what’s wrong~come on you can tell me”

Normal P.O.V  
“It’s none of your business” the raven glared jumping onto the bed circling around a few times before making a little ball his tail curled up around his body, his black ears laying flat upon his head. Naruto frowned looking up at the raven ever since they met one week ago he’s been trying to get sasuke to take about his family, past anything would have done it as long as he opened up even if it was a little.

“Sasuke will you tell me about your family?” naruto asked sitting criss cross applesauce sasuke opened one eye turning his head just a little to meet bright blue eyes “there’s nothing you should know about my family there dead anyways” he mumbled. When sasuke was around the 8(in cat years) he watched his family be murdered in front of him.

His older brother itachi fought against the murderess and did his best to protect sasuke the last time he ever saw itachi was when he was bleeding out while putting sasuke in a safe place and telling him to run far away and hide somewhere safe. Sasuke didn’t even cry anymore after watching the horror event he was left on the streets to protect himself at all cost it’s how he ended up in a dumpster when some one (his last owner) threw him out.

Sasuke shed a single tear looking from the blonde “sasuke are you crying?” naruto asked moving closer to the raven. “I’m not leave me alone!” sasuke hissed looking up at naruto with watery eyes. No words were spoken when naruto grabbed sasuke pulling him into his warm arms. Sasuke onyx eyes widen in shock before snuggling his face into naruto’s orange jacket dripping his small tears into the jacket.

“It’s ok sasuke whatever happened I won’t let it happen to you I’ll protect you I promise” naruto whispered petting his black furry ears.


	17. ♥Healthy Food♥

“Sasukeee we're out of cup ramen” naruto cried out to his raven boyfriend “Oh, good. Maybe you can try some healthy food for once” he stated not moving from the couch he was in the middle of reading a scroll he found and his dobe just happened to walk in the same room as him and disturb his peace.

“Healthy food?” naruto asked putting his index finger on his chin tilting his head to side as if in thought. “Yes. Healthy. You know, vegetables. Meat. Bread. Not artificial, sodium filled noodles. You don’t even have to cook, I’ll do the cooking” he looked over at the blonde who grinned running into the kitchen.

  
“SASUKE’S COOKING~! SASUKE’S COOKING FOOD FOR ME~ ME ME ME ALL FOR NARUTO TO EAT~” he sing sang putting a napkin in his lap as he pounded the fork and knife in his hands on the table. “Yes, I’ll cook for you. Only if you eat the vegetables I make. I promise it’ll be good” sasuke said just walking into the kitchen wearing an apron that said ‘I ♥ Naruto’ his forehead protector was pushed up blocking his bangs from his face and showing his forehead.

\---

After 20 minutes of dicing,seasoning,pouring a few cuss words naruto’s meal was done “ehh...that smells ehm...extra healthy” he whined to the annoyed raven. “ I spent 20 minutes in that hot ass kitchen preparing this for you so you better eat it” he said calmly as possible through gritted teeth.

“It’s good for you” he stated calming down a bit “but I can only have a certain amount of healthy foods or I could die” naruto lied making dramatic actions. “It’s good for you. Now, eat. Or do I have to feed you too?” naruto opened his mouth wiggling around in his seat “of course” sasuke sighed picking up the spoon and putting it in the blondes mouth.


	18. ♥Sand Cake♥

A/N: I will be making one -shots of either sasuke or naruto’s birthday despite it already passing why? well because i like them so much^-^ and there so great everyday is there b-day in my book lol.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly over naruto, he was resting up against a tree as his team slept the night away it was his shift to keep watch which he was doing just fine at. ‘I wonder if when I look at the night stars if you're looking up at them with me sasuke’ the blonde thought a sly smile on his face.

‘Ah that’s right today’s your birthday teme’ he chuckled making a pile of dirt in front of him. ‘Hm it’s been a while since I done this...’ he thought remembering back to his childhood years.

_‘ “Itachi-nii what are we doing” a 6 years old naruto asked the older uchiha who simply smiled at him “it’s sasuke birthday today so were gonna build him a sand cake” a 13 year old itachi spoke. He was sitting behind naruto and naruto was in between his legs his back resting against the older male._

_“That’s not tasty” naruto complained watching the uchiha’s finger cup and pat down a round shape much like a cake “it’s not meant for him to eat naruto-kun see those red stones pass them too me” itachi asked smiling down at the blonde._

_Naruto did as he was told and handed the rocks to itachi who gentle placed them around the top of the ‘cake’ “wow how did it stay up!” naruto asked excellent showing in his voice. “I’ll tell you a secret ok” naruto turned around in the raven’s lap smiling “ok what is it! what’s is it!” he chirped “only those with a kind heart and gentle hands can set the stones” itachi whispered holding naruto’s small hands._

_Naruto looked confused staring down at his hand “I don’t get it” itachi simply chuckled writing the words ‘happy birthday sasuke’ on top “you will soon enough”_

_\---_

_Meanwhile a 7 year old sasuke came walking up to the front of the uchiha manner to be met with a smiling dobe and his older brother. The little raven looked down to see a cake made out of sand with his name on it he smiled hugging the two’_

Naruto smiled at the memory and found redstone identical to the one he and itachi used years ago. He finished as the sun rised “ok team naruto lets go” he woke his genin team ready to head back to konoha he took one last look at the sand cake before catching up with his team ‘hopefully you see it teme’.

Sasuke and his team just so happened to be walking past the area naruto and his time was not to long ago. “Oi sasuke look at this” jugo called out sasuke raised a brow walking over to the orange haired man ‘Happy Birthday Teme’ it said. Sasuke looked down his hair hiding the small smile on his face ‘you dobe’ he chuckled looking up to the sky seeing his hawks fly over them.

‘Thank you’ sasuke thought even though he knew his thoughts wouldn’t reach the blonde. Naruto stopped his eyes widen when he heard the thought of his friend and former comrade “naruto-sensei is everything ok?” a girl with black hair asked.

  
Naruto smiled a small tear rolling down his cheek “it’s nothing” he smiled at them as the tear dripped from his chin.


End file.
